As aventuras dos cavaleiros de bronze
by metabee.x
Summary: Essa estória conta a batalha dos cavaleiros do zodiaco contra os cavaleiros de latão.


Na cidade de Osaka, tudo estava tranqüilo, os cavaleiros haviam vencido todos os seus inimigos e a paz reinava.  
  
Seiya estava trabalhando em uma pizzaria como maître.   
  
Hyoga se tornou empresário de uma banda de sucesso, o grupo Mouge, cujas integrantes eram 5 vacas cantoras.  
  
Shun havia se tornado modelo fotográfico e Ykky era seu guarda costas.  
  
Para finalizar, Shiryu tinha voltado para as montanhas e lá abriu uma churrascaria self-service.  
  
Nas montanhas  
  
Mestre ancião:- Shunrei, você poderia ir na churrascaria levar 4 quilos de carne de chiuaua para o Shiryu, pois ele acabou de ligar pedindo para eu ir, mas eu não posso ir, porque já vai começar Beti a feia e hoje não posso perder nem a pau, porque vai ter uma participação especial do Pedro, o escabroso.  
  
Shunrei:- Claro mestre, eu levo sim. Onde está a carne?   
  
Mestre ancião:- Esta la no frigobar, aproveita e leva também um quilo de bacon de urubu para ele temperar a feijoada de papagaio que ele vai fazer hoje.   
  
Na churrascaria  
  
Shiryu no telefone:- Sim, sim meu senhor, nós entregamos sim. – Está bem, o senhor vai querer o quê então?  
  
Shiryu ouvi mais um pouco:- Hum, ok! Três bifes de elefante, ok. E o que mais?   
  
Shiryu ainda ao telefone, anotando:- Três quilos de filé de cacatua, sim. Só isso?  
  
Ouviu mais um pouco:- Ah,tá ok.Para beber um suco de laranja com dolly e gotas de anis. Tudo vai ficar 40 conto.  
  
Uma pausa para ele ouvir:- Sim, aceito cheque pré sim. Não,para 60 dias não, seguro para 30.  
  
Shiryu finalizando a conversa:- Ok...ok, em meia hora está chegando aí.  
  
Shunrei já havia chegado a uns 10 minutos e estava vendo Shiryu no telefone.  
  
Após ele desligar, ela se aproximou.  
  
Shunrei:- Shiri, taestá aqui o que você pediu.  
  
Shiryu:- Muito obrigado meu docinho de jiló. - e deu um selinho em Shunrei. – Xuxuca, você podia aproveitar que está aqui e me ajudar a servir umas mesas não é?   
  
Shunrei:- Claro meu gomamon,ajudo com todo prazer, mas quero como prêmio uma bicotinha no nariz.   
  
Shiryu: –Demorou, vem cá. (smackkkk)  
  
Então Shunrei foi ajudar seu amado.  
  
Ela serviu a mesa 6, em que o cliente havia pedido uma salada de pimentão azul, um bife a cavalo de éguinha mocotó e um sorvete de agrião.  
  
Na mesa 7 um fulano tinha bebido mais do que agüentava, e tentou agarrar Shunrei.  
  
Ao ver tal cena Shiryu largou a faca com a qual estava picando uma cebolinha, e apenas acendeu seu cosmo, o que já foi o suficiente para espantar o cabra do local.  
  
Shunrei:- Shiri, meu gatinho, perto de você me sinto tão segura.  
  
Shiryu:- (com cara de tímido) Obrigado, minha uvinha.   
  
Em Osaka  
  
Seiya tinha recebido um convite de Shun para ir ver uma sessão de foto que ele iria fazer para a revista playgirl.  
  
Tomou um belo banho, pegou sua mobilete potente que havia comprado nas casas Bahia e foi-se embora.  
  
Na descida a bicha chegava a 40 km.  
  
Chegando no local, Seiya avistou Shun, que estava sendo fotografado por Jr.Durão, considerado uns dos melhores fotógrafos de Osaka.  
  
Shun estava vestindo uma calça rosa com pintinhas chocolate, um camisa regata azul bebê e uma sandália do Hulk.  
  
Ele foi fotografado durantes umas cinco horas seguidas.  
  
Seiya não agüentava mais esperar, já estava quase indo embora, quando a sessão acabou.  
  
Shun:– Oi Seiya, meu querido, desculpe a demora.– Essas sessões de foto são extremamente cansativas mesmo.  
  
Seyia:– Tudo bem Shun, eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo. Foi legal ver você no seu ambiente de trabalho.   
  
Seiya:- Que tal nós irmos ver o Hyoga?  
  
Seiya:– Ouvi dizer que ele vai trazer a banda dele pra fazer show no meu bairro.  
  
Shun:– Demoro Seiya, bora lá.   
  
Seiya deu uma carona para Shun na mobilete a qual ele chamava carinhosamente de minha possantezinha.   
  
Chegando ao bairro de Seiya, ele chamou Shun para conhecer seu cafofo, pois ainda não era hora do show.  
  
A casa de Seiya era enormeeeee, tinha quarto junto com cozinha e banheiro.  
  
Ela tinha 4 metros por 4.  
  
Toda mobiliada, tinha uma tv preto e branco de 11 polegadas, fogão de 4 bocas, vídeo cassete de 2 cabeças mas uma estava quebrada, porque a fita do filme "as tranças do rei careca" que Seiya tinha alugado, havia grudado na cabeça, aé ele foi tentar tirar e ferrou tudo.  
  
Seiya:– E aí Shun? Está a fim de uma cerva?  
  
Shun:– Depende, você tem de qual marca?  
  
Seiya:– Eu tenho schin, skol e uma marca nova que se chama boi-bumba.  
  
Seiya:– (fazendo coro) experimenta...experimenta...experimenta...  
  
Shun experimentou a boi-bumba e amouuu... ele aproveitou e junto com a cerveja comeu umas azeitonas pretas de petisco.  
  
Depois eles ligaram a tv e assistiram um pouco de Liga da Justiça.  
  
Era um episódio dramático em que o Super-Homem pegava a Mulher-Maravilha dando um beijo rápido no The flash, aí ele ficava com ciúme e ia para o bar encher a cara de velho barreiro.  
  
Enfim deu a hora do show e eles saíram para ir encontrar o iceberg Hyoga.  
  
Chegando lá, viram que o lugar estava muito lotado,mal dava para passar no meio da galera, mas eles com jeitinho e muitos empurrões chegaram na primeira fila.  
  
O povo estava agitado gritando:  
  
- Mouge...Mouge...Mouge.  
  
Todos estavam suados ,um odor danado tomou conta do local, afinal o show era de graça, então lotou para valer.  
  
Então Hyoga que era o empresário da banda, subiu no palco e anunciou com orgulho:  
  
Hyoga:- Com vocês... o melhor grupo da América latina.....Mouuuuuugeeeeeeeeee.  
  
O grupo entrou e começou a cantar:  
  
(um boi veio me falar, que o queijo não tem fim, veio me mostrar, que o leite não fim, mas não importa quanto tempo pra coalhar, vou esperar, mas nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi um boi me falarrrr).   
  
A multidão delirava, e pedia maiss...maiss...  
  
Mas a banda Mouge não podia cantar outra, porque uma das integrantes havia parido dois lindos bezerros machos, e tinha que dar mamá para eles.  
  
Após arrumar tudo, desmontar o palco e tudo mais, Hyoga preparava-se para ir embora, quando deu de cara com Seiya e Shun.  
  
Hyoga:– Não acreditoooo. Seiya seu marginalll. Shun sua bicha hahaha. Que bom encontrar vocês,ossa que satisfação, véio.  
  
Hyoga ainda falando:- O que vcs têm feito nessa vida tosca que levam?  
  
Seiya:– Ah, tudo beleza geladinho.  
  
Shun:– É sim. Está tudo na santa paz picolé loiro.   
  
Hyoga:– Por falar em picolé, cadê o esquentadinho do Ykki, hein Shun?  
  
Shun:– Putz, sei lá meu, ele é meu segurança, mas vive sumindo acho que vou despedi-lo e contratar o Aldebaran, porque fiquei sabendo que ele está procurando um trampo. Mó rolo lá com a mulher dele, ela está querendo pensão de 500 conto, aff mó safada, querendo essa pensão altíssima...tadinho do Aldebaran.   
  
Seiya:– Coitado nada, ninguém mandou ele casar com aquela baranga da Chichi, todos avisaram para ele que ela só queria a a sua herança,mas ele não deu ouvidos para ninguém, porque estava cego de amor.  
  
Seiya:– O pior é que ele ainda levou chifre,pegou-a no flagra com o Cavalo marinho.  
  
Hyoga:– Bom seus vermes, que tal nós irmos alimentar as nossas lombrigas?   
  
Hyoga:– Conheço um boteco ótimo pertinho daqui. Vocês topam?  
  
Seiya:– Demorou gelinho.  
  
Shun:– Opa é nóis na fita xará.  
  
Seiya:– Hyoga, você tem carro? Eu tenho um moto chapada, olha ela ali (apontou para a moto), mas o diesel dela acabou e não tem nenhum posto por aqui que aceite cheque pré para 60 dias.   
  
Hyoga:– O que truta?  
  
Hyoga:– Você ousa perguntar se eu tenho carro?  
  
Hyoga:– Meu velho amigo, sou empresário de uma banda de sucesso mundial. Olha lá meu possante (e apontou para o carro).   
  
Um Escort xr3, preto com rodas cromadas de liga leve, motor de 2 dromedários, placa eca-666, equipado até com rádio que toca mp3, limpador de para brisa lateral e 4 portas.  
  
Eles entraram no carrão do chili willy asiático e foram rumo ao boteco do tio Geremias.  
  
No boteco do tio servia-se a melhor buchada de bode da região e o melhor musse de berinjela do mundo.  
  
Chegando lá logo se abancaram.  
  
Seiya sentou na ponta do balcão, Shun no meio e Hyoga sentou em uma mesa, que estava suja de vômito porque um cara viu um rato sair do forno onde tinham acabado de assar seu pão, ficou com tanto nojo que até vomitou.  
  
Hyoga:– Tio, eu vou querer o de sempre, ok?   
  
Hyoga:– Aquele belo prato de caldo de mocotó, com batata frita, quiabo e planta leitosa euforbiácea(mandioca para os leigos rs..rs).   
  
Hyoga:– Seiya sua anta, o que você vai querer?  
  
Seiya:– Sei lá mano, o que você me indica?  
  
Hyoga:– Truta, o guisado de pomba com salmão e trufas de carne moída do tio, são de lamber o beiço.  
  
Seiya:– Beleza, então um desse está firmeza para mim!  
  
Hyoga:– E você Shun,o que vai querer?   
  
Shun:– Hum, xo vê "pensando"... – Ah, já sei. Eu quero um omelete com queijo ralado, rapadura com pão pullman, geléia de alpista e para beber um suco de pitomba com alface.   
  
Hyoga:– Aé rapa, eu esqueci de pedir algo pra beber, que anta eu sou. – e virando-se para tio. - Eu quero uma talagada de 51 mas sem miséria em tio, põe dose dupla.   
  
Seiya:– Opa, eu quero uma pepsi twist com gotas de licor de genipapo.  
  
Hyoga:– Então firme tio, solta todos esses baguio que nós pedimos sem demora, falo truta.  
  
Tio Geremias:– Sim, senhor Hyoga, claro.  
  
Enquanto aguardavam o rango, ficaram trocando um lero federal.  
  
Hyoga:– Seiya, você tem notícias do Shiryu?  
  
Seiya:– Sei nada mano, só sei que ele montou uma churrascaria self service nas montanhas, mas nada mais.  
  
Hyoga:– Putz, precisamos ir visita-lo hein.  
  
Shun:– Demoro, qualquer hora marcamos e bora.  
  
Depois de meia hora esperando, o grude chegou.  
  
Hyoga:– Aê tio, até que enfim, eu já estava ficando quente de raiva, coisa que é quase impossível. Mas beleza rapaziada, agora vamos forrar o bucho.  
  
Hyoga começou a comer muito educadamente, pegando um pedação de carne e socando goela abaixo.  
  
Shun que era o mais educado, pegou um pedaço de papel e forrou a gola de sua camisa, que tinha comprado na feira de perdidos e achados.  
  
Seiya que era o mais esbaforido, deu umas duas garfadas, e quando foi tomar um gole da sua pepsi, bateu no prato, o prato fez a pepsi voar longe, derramando assim nos cabelos sedosos de Hyoga.  
  
Também caiu comida na camisa de Shun, foi um desastre totalll.  
  
De repente o celular de Seiya toca (trimmmmmm...trimmmm).  
  
Seiya:– alou.   
  
Seiya não podia acreditar, era sua amada Saori, que estava ligando depois de três meses.   
  
Seiya:– Saori, o que houve com você? Por que tanto tempo sem ligar meu docinho de mandioca? Eu morri de saudades!^^ - depois de ouvir um tempo. - Sim, claro que eu quero encontrar você! É só você dizer onde.  
  
Saori informou o local.  
  
Seiya:- Ok, às cinco horas na frente do shopping do Zé gaguinho. Eu estarei lá meu amor.  
  
Seiya desligou o telefone e virou-se para os amigos.  
  
Seiya:– Bom Hyoga e Shun, como vocês puderam ouvir, eu vou encontrar minha princesa! Mas que tal, lá pelas 11 da noite a gente se encontrar nós nos escontrarmos no boliche?  
  
Shun:– Por mim beleza.  
  
Hyoga:– Bom eu tenho que organizar o próximo show do Mouge, mas acho que até 11 horas já acabei, então vou sim.  
  
Seiya:– Então firmeza, a gente se cruza por lá.   
  
Seiya pegou uma lotação e foi para o shopping.  
  
Chegando lá, arranjou uma mesinha e sentou-se para esperar Saori.  
  
Enquanto esperava, pediu para comer uma porção de calabreza, e um suco de goiaba com sazon.   
  
Depois de longos 30 minutos de espera, finalmente Saori deu as caras.  
  
Ela desceu de um corsa prata ano 2002, rodas de liga leve, motor zetec com rádio que toca mp3 e tudo mais.  
  
Saori estava linda de matar, com um vestido vermelho justíssimo, que moldava seu escultural corpo, uma meia-calça azul que estava rasgada na coxa mas ninguém via porque o vestindo tampava, um sapato de salto verde com fitinhas laranjas. Nossa que color....  
  
Seu cabelo estava lindo também, com um enorme rabo de cavalo, e na sua boca carnuda e delicada, um baton roxo chique no úrtimo.   
  
Ela se aproximou de Seiya e falou:  
  
Saori:– Oi meu amoreco, como você está?  
  
Seiya:– Estou bem, aliás, melhor agora que você chegou meu docinho!  
  
Saori chegou perto de Seiya e lascou-lhe um beijão que até tirou o fôlego de dele e também manchou a camisa que ele trajava de baton.  
  
Era uma camisa da última moda que estava escrito (droga, sempre que tento fazer um círculo, sai uma bola redonda), e atrás tinha um desenho de uma bola.   
  
Saori então pediu para comer uma porção de camarão com limão e para beber uma Seven Up.   
  
Estava indo tudo muito bem, Seiya declamou a seguinte poesia para Saori.  
  
Se amar fosse olhar para o céu  
  
Não haveria razões para haver estrelas.   
  
Se amar fosse apenas sorrir  
  
Não haveria motivos para que alguém sorrisse conosco.  
  
Se amar fosse apenas caminhar  
  
Não haveria razões para a existência dos bosques encantados.  
  
Se amar fosse apenas ver os pássaros  
  
Não haveria razões para ter que ouvir os cantos.  
  
Se amar fosse apenas viver  
  
Não haveria motivos para se ter coração.  
  
Se amar fosse apenas falar  
  
Não haveria motivos para se ouvir.  
  
Se amar fosse apenas a beleza da rosa  
  
Não haveria motivos para se ter o espinho.  
  
Se amar fosse apenas fazer  
  
Não haveria razões para ajudar.  
  
Se amar fosse viver sem você  
  
Não haveria razão então de viver.  
  
Te amo, mais do que as razões do amor podem explicar...  
  
Quando Seiya acabou de declamar esta poesia, Saori estava toda melada de lágrimas, com o nariz escorrendo também, ou seja, ela estava um nojo, mas Seiya nem ligou, pelo contrário, levantou-se e foi até Saori e lhe deu um longoo beijo apaixonado.  
  
Seiya:– Saori meu amor, que tal irmos para um lugar mais calmo?  
  
Saori:– Claro meu chicletinho, isso é tudo que eu quero!   
  
Mas quando estavam saindo do shopping, um fato lamentável ocorreu.  
  
Saori foi atingida por um cotonete envenenado.  
  
Seiya até viu o cotonete se aproximar, mas não conseguiu proteger sua amada porque estava cheio de tanto que havia comido, ficando assim meio lento  
  
Junto com o cotonete veio um bilhete dizendo:  
  
(Ela morrerá em 5 horas...para salva-la a única maneira é vencer os cinco cavaleiros de latão que moram nos cinco barracos na favela da jaguatirica abilolada. O último deles possui o antídoto para veneno. Venham seus cavaleiros manés).  
  
Seiya estava desesperado, com sua amada em seus braços, desacordada.  
  
Seiya:- Saori meu amor, não se preocupe, vou chamar os rapazes e vamos te salvar, sem dúvida.  
  
Por sorte de Seiya, Jabu estava passando por ali, porque tinha ido comprar um miojo de frango caipira com molho de requeijão para jantar.   
  
- Jabu, Jabuuuuuuuuuuu – gritou Seiya.  
  
Jabu ouvindo o grito se aproximou em pânico.  
  
Seiya explicou toda a situação pro cavaleiro de unicorno...opss unicórnio, o qual se prontificou a cuidar de Saori enquanto Seiya e os outros iam para a favela buscar o antídoto.  
  
Como tinham combinado de se encontrarem no boliche, lá foi Seiya para encontrar Hyoga e Shun.  
  
Os dois eram bem pontuais e chegaram às 11 horas certinho.  
  
Seiya estava triste, arrasado, mas explicou tudo para os dois que sem pestanejar já se ofereceram para ir com Seiya para a favela.  
  
Seiya:– Gente, precisamos do Shiryu, alguém sabe o telefone dele?  
  
Shun:– Eu tenho aqui anotado na memória do meu celular!  
  
Seiya:– Então liga para ele, por favor.  
  
Shun ligou a cobrar nas montanhas e avisou o dragão, que disse que assim que terminasse de servir um prato de filé de ratazana com cebola e alface já iria imediatamente para Osaka.  
  
Seiya:– Bom galera, vamos pegar nossas armaduras. A minha está em casa, é rapidão.  
  
Shun:– A minha esta no hotel meia estrela que eu estou hospedado.  
  
Hyoga:– Xiii, a minha está em uma loja de penhores, porque eu tava morrendo de vontade de comer uma pizza de brigadeiro com acelga, não tinha cascalho e aí coloquei a armadura no prego para arrecadar a grana.  
  
Seyia:– Tudo bem,nós passamos a tiramos do prego.  
  
Então eles passaram na casa de Seiya primeiro, depois no hotel de Shun e por último na loja de penhores.  
  
Com suas respectivas armaduras em seu poder, lá se foram os heróis para a perigosa favela da Jaguatirica Abilolada.  
  
Chegando lá, foram recebidos por um sujeito que tinha a alcunha de Tião Gavião, o qual lhes disse:  
  
Gavião:– E aê seus tanga-froxa, vocês demoraram hein suas lesmas!  
  
Seiya:– Foi mau, tivemos que buscar nossas armaduras, também tava um trânsito danado, mas o que importa é que chegamos e vamos arrebentar tudo.  
  
Gavião:– Firmeza truta, tenta a sorte! O primeiro barraco, é o barraco do cavaleiro de latão de Lontra. Ele é muito perigoso, forte e vocês não terão a mínima chance.   
  
Então os heróis foram para o primeiro barraco.  
  
Ao entrarem lá, viram uma terrível cena!  
  
O cavaleiro estava assistindo TV, vendo Dragon Ball Ui, uma nova saga, onde Goku e os outros eram todos delicados, podendo Goku inclusive se transformar em Super Sayajin 24.  
  
Seiya – ei-ei, o seu cavaleiro covardeee, vai ficar ai vendo esse desenho tosco ou virá lutar logo? Nós não temos o dia todo.  
  
Lontra:– me descupem, eu já estou indo.  
  
Então o cavaleiro de Lontra levantou-se e se apresentou.  
  
Ele disse que seu nome era Takakaranomuro, mas que seus amigos o chamavam de Taki.  
  
Taki:– então, qual das mocinhas vai me enfrentar?  
  
Seiya:– Hi Shun acho que ele falou com você.   
  
Shun:– será?  
  
Hyoga:– negativo, quem vai enfrentar este ser asqueroso sou eu!!!  
  
Hyoga:– Seiya, você e Shun vão indo para a próxima casa ok?  
  
Seiya:– ok amigo, e boa sorte contra essa Lontra.  
  
Seiya e Shun saíram do barraco e deixaram o geladinho numa fria.   
  
Hyoga:– agora somos só nós dois sem mequetrefi.  
  
Taki:– tudo bem, vamos começar logo essa luta arghhh.  
  
Hyoga:– Pó de diamanteeeeeeee.  
  
Por incrível que pareça, Taki se desviou do ataque de Hyoga sem fazer esforço, o que causou um tremendo espanto no herói do gelo.  
  
Taki:– ha-ha-ha, é só isso que você tem aí?  
  
Tirou um sarro na cara de Hyoga.  
  
Taki:– agora minha vez. Golpe fantasma da lontraaa escalafobéticaaaaaaaa.   
  
Este golpe acertou Hyoga em cheio, fazendo-o voar a três metros de distância e ficar inconsciente por 4 minutos.  
  
Enquanto Hyoga se recuperava, Taki aproveitou para dar uma espiada no Dragon Ball Ui.  
  
Hyoga finalmente se recuperou e voltou para a pendenga.  
  
Taki:– hum, até que enfim, mas me diz aí, o que você achou do meu golpe?  
  
Hyoga da uma risadinha e diz:disse  
  
- Não é mal não, mas só me derrubou porque me pegou de surpresa! Agora você não terá a mínima chance.  
  
Taki:– ah é! Bom, isso é o que veremos.   
  
Taki:– GOLPE DA LONTRA ESCALAFOBÉTICAAAAAAA.  
  
Hyoga:– TROVÃO AURORAAAAAA.  
  
O trovão aurora de Hyoga não apenas impediu o ataque do cavaleiro de lontra, como também o atingiu bem em cheio.  
  
Ele foi atirado contra a tv, fazendo a dita cuja cair no chão e se quebrar toda, causando assim a ira de Taki, o qual se levantou com toda sua raiva e tentou atingir Hyoga.  
  
Hyoga por sua vez se desviou de um chute que Taki tentou lhe desferir e contra atacou com seu novo golpe:  
  
Hyoga:– morraaa, experimente meu novo golpe seu canalha. Tropooo atômicooooooooo.  
  
O golpe foi tão forte que fez o cavaleiro de lontra voar para fora do barraco.  
  
Vencido o primeiro inimigo, Hyoga foi também para o segundo barraco, para encontrar os seus amigos.  
  
Seiya e Shun haviam acabado de chegar na frente do barraco onde vivia o segundo inimigo, que era pintado de azul com flechinhas rosas.   
  
Eles entraram e deram de cara com o inimigo, o Cavaleiro de Latão de Lagartixa e seu nome era Fantomas.   
  
Seiya sentiu que o cosmo do elemento era poderoso e fez a seguinte proposta:  
  
E aí cara, é o seguinte, nossos cosmos são praticamente iguais e a batalha ia durar muito tempo certo? Então que tal nós fazermos o seguinte, ao invés de perdermos tempo lutando, eu te faço uma pergunta, e você faz uma pra mim. Se eu acertar a sua e você não acertar a minha, aí você nos deixa passar para o próximo barraco ok?  
  
Fantomas:– por mim tudo bem cavalinho voador!  
  
Seiya:– ah sim, meu amigo aqui vai indo em frente enquanto duelamos ok?  
  
Fantomas:– beleza.  
  
Seiya:– Shun vai nessa então e se cuida amigo.  
  
Shun:– ok Seiya.  
  
Fantomas:– então eu começo cavalinho. Minha pergunta é:  
  
-um fazendeiro tinha 17 vacas, todas fugiram, menos 9. Com quantas vacas ele ficou?  
  
Seiya pensou durante uns 15 minutos e disse:   
  
- Putz essa é muito difícil, vou ter que chutar. Hum, ele ficou com 9 vacas.  
  
Fantomas:– drogaaaaaa, você acertouuuu.  
  
Seiya:– uhu, que sorte, mas agora é minha vez! Bom, lá vai. Minha pergunta é:  
  
-Qual é o médico que tem que estudar mais para se formar?  
  
Fantomas:– aff essa é de lasca truta, mas vou pensar!  
  
O cavaleiro de lagartixa pensou, pensou e nada.  
  
Ele então falou:  
  
-Ok desisto pégasu,Pégaso arghhh.  
  
Seiya:– uhu, venciiiiiiiiii!!!Ok, a resposta é proctologista (para quem não sabe, é o médico que cuida do bumbum).  
  
Seiya:– falou ai cara até um dia.  
  
Fantomas:– opa, opa espera aí cavalinho. Por quê esse proctologista é o que tem que estudar mais para se formar?  
  
Seiya responde já de costas:  
  
- É porque ele estuda ânus e ânus.   
  
Fantomas:– drogaa, nem era tão difícil.  
  
Seiya então saiu e foi-se para o próximo barraco.  
  
Shun estava acabando de chegar la quando Seiya saiu do segundo barraco.  
  
Na frente da casa onde vivia o terceiro inimigo Shun para, olha e diz:  
  
- Mas que barraco fuleiro, que que é isso!  
  
Quando Shun disse isso, bem na frente dele passou uma ratazana de 90 cm e ele gritou:  
  
-Uiiiiiiiiiiiii. Que nojo.  
  
Ao fazer isso ele sacudiu os braços, e sua mão direita bateu na porta, quebrando assim a sua unha do dedão.  
  
Por causa disso ele teve um pity daqueles e começou a gritar:  
  
- QUE ÓDIO...QUE ÓDIOOOOOOOOOO.   
  
Seiya que já estava chegando, viu a cena de longe e não se conteve, e mesmo estando preocupado com sua cerejinha, começou a cantar:  
  
(ah que isso elas estão descontroladas, ah que isso ela estão descontroladas...ela bate, ela dança, ela dá uma rodada, elas tão descontroladas).   
  
Seiya se aproxima e diz:  
  
- Quer parar de histeria e vamos entrar logo Shun?  
  
Shun:– não Seiya! Essa batalha é minha, vai indo para o próximo barraco.  
  
Seiya:– você é quem sabe, então fuiiiii.  
  
Shun nosso intrépido herói entrou assim, sozinho, morrendo de medo na casa do inimigo.  
  
O cavaleiro de latão foi logo se apresentando:  
  
-Meu nome é Tonamoita, e vou acabar com sua raça menina das correntes!!!!  
  
Shun:-estou morrendo de medo, sua baranga disfarçada de cavaleiro.  
  
Shun então grita:  
  
CORRENTE DE ANDROMEDAAA- a corrente prendeu sem dó o inimigo que exclamou:  
  
-Calma, calma garotão, meu estilo de luta não é pela força física. Olha aÍ (e apontou com os olhos para um local).  
  
No local que ele mostrara para Shun, havia uma TV de 29 polegadas e um vídeo-game.  
  
Shun:– então quer dizer que vamos disputar uma partida de game?  
  
Tonamoita:– isso mesmo, mas não é só uma não, serão 3 partidas de jogos diferentes! Se você me vencer pelo menos duas vezes, está liberado para ir embora, mas se perder vai ter que ficar aqui e cozinhar pra mim durante um mês de graça, ok?  
  
Shun:– ok né, fazer o quê?  
  
Tonamoita:– então comecemos o jogo!  
  
O primeiro jogo que eles jogaram foi Bob esponja Vs Mônica.  
  
Shun escolheu Magali e Tonamoita escolheu o Bob.  
  
No primeiro round Shun levou uma piaba nervosa, e perdeu quando Tonamoita usou o golpe especial do Bob (MELECA DIABÓLICA DO ASTRAL NEFASTOOO).   
  
No segundo round Shun venceu usando o golpe fatal da Magali(MELANCIA INFLAMADA DAS TREVAS ARDENTES).   
  
No terceiro round, a decisão foi cruel, os dois com 1% de vida, quem acertasse o outro venceria.  
  
Shun, em um tremendo ato de desespero fez uma magia ultra secreta de Magali (Bolinho de chuva atômico).  
  
Ele fez esse golpe na sorte, mas deu certo e ele venceu o primeiro jogo.  
  
O segundo jogo que eles jogaram foi um de corrida chamada "fuscas racing".  
  
Era um jogo de muito emocionante, cada um escolheu seu carango e a corrida começou.  
  
Shun começou na liderança, mas depois começou a bater em tudo que vinha pela frente chegando inclusive a atropelar um cachorro poodle que estava passando na pista.  
  
Isso fez com que o carro de Shun perdesse velocidade e Tonamoita assim o passou e liderou,a prova até o fim.  
  
O terceiro jogo foi um de aventura com tiros chamado "Snipers".  
  
Shun tinha que vencer de qualquer modo!  
  
O jogo consistia em acertar a cabeça do adversário, sendo que quem acertasse o outro três vezes primeiro venceria.  
  
O primeiro a ser acertado foi Shun, pois Tonamoita o esperou em um esconderijo e assim que o viu o pegou em cheio.  
  
Depois Shun ficou irado e em outro golpe de sorte, conseguiu acertar Tonamoita bem na testa.  
  
Os dois então ficaram na defensiva cada um no seu canto, esperando um movimento do outro.  
  
Tonamoita que era mais afoito saiu do seu lugar, e Shun que não é nada bobo estava a sua espera.  
  
Shun sapecou-lhe um tiro na fuça, vencendo assim o jogo.  
  
Tonamoita se encheu de fúria e partiu pra cima de Shun, derrubando o herói da cadeira e lançando seu golpe contra ele, o golpe "lesma astronauta"pois Tonamoita era o cavaleiro de latão de lesma.  
  
Quando Shun estava prestes a ser morto, chega alguém para salva-lo.  
  
(Eu, metabee.x, dou um chokito pra quem advinhar quem é hehe...).  
  
Claro, Ykki o irmão de Shun chegou bem na hora, desferindo o golpe "ave fênix" contra Namoita, que caiu desmaiado sem chance nenhuma de se levantar.  
  
Ykki:– você está bem Shun?  
  
Shun:– sim, obrigado mano, você chegou bem na hora como sempre!  
  
Ykki:– não temos tempo a perder Shun, vamos para o próximo barraco.  
  
Seiya já havia chegado no quarto barraco, mas não encontrou ninguém porque pouco antes de Seiya chegar lá, havia tido um tiroteio na favela e o cavaleiro teve que fugir, mas deixou o seguinte bilhete.  
  
"Aos cavaleiros de bronze, digo que podem passar por aqui, pois graças a um imprevisto tive que sair. Vou ficar uma semana na casa de mamãe, mas na próxima vez vocês estarão ferrados na minha mão há-há-há. Ass:Trash, cavaleiro de latão de Piolho".  
  
Nessas alturas, todos já estavam reunidos ali.  
  
Seiya, Shun, Ykki e Hyoga.  
  
Seiya – bom galera, agora é o inimigo final, ele deve ser forte pra dedéu.  
  
Shun:– vixi, estou com medo.  
  
Hyoga –Seiya, não importa, temos que enfrenta-lo para salvar Saori, então não vamos perder tempo.  
  
Ykki:– Hyoga tem razão, bora para a pendenga.  
  
Ao entrarem no último barraco, tiveram uma enorme surpresa!  
  
O líder era Shura de capricórnio, o antigo cavaleiro de ouro, que agora era o cavaleiro de latão de lombriga.  
  
Ele também tinha adotado um novo nome "Fugindonamoto".  
  
Fugindonamoto:– até que enfim seus vermes insolentes. Que demora para vencer aqueles fracotes! Aqui será o túmulo de vocês.   
  
Shura tinha ficado com muito ciúmes de Saori, por causa do romance dela com Seiya e por isso mudou de lado.  
  
Fugindonamoto – vou acabar com a raça de vocês, principalmente você Seiya, vai arder no mármore do inferno!  
  
Hyoga aproveita que o inimigo está falando uma par de asneiras e lança seu golpe:  
  
- PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEEEEE...  
  
Mas o adversário era esperto e ágil, desviando-se facilmente do golpe do lorinho e lançando seu golpe em Hyoga:  
  
- facas ginsuuuuu (excalibur está meio fora de moda já não é?)  
  
O golpe acertou Hyoga bem no peito e cortou em 5 pedaços a armadura de cisne.   
  
Nesse meio tempo Shun tentou prender Fugindonamoto com a corrente de andrômeda, mas também falhou e foi acertado pelo golpe facas ginsu.  
  
Fugindonamoto ia acertar Shun novamente para dar o golpe de misericórdia, mas Ykki entra na frente e leva o golpe para proteger o irmão.  
  
Só sobrou em pé o destemido Seiya, que usou seu golpe meteoro de Pégaso contra o adversário, que por sua vez defendeu-se com extrema habilidade do golpe de Seiya.  
  
Fugindonamoto:– é só isso que vocês têm pra mim? Que decepção, nem me fizeram cosquinha.  
  
Seiya então que tinha sido atingido por um chute fortíssimo do inimigo, ouvindo essas palavras, irrita-se e eleva seu cosmo ao sétimo sentido.  
  
Ele levanta-se e lança seu golpe mais forte, que tinha treinado durante anos e nunca o havia usado.  
  
Com o cosmo pegando fogo, explodindo, Seiya diz:  
  
- Você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse agora seu imbecilóide. COICE MORTAL DE PÉGASOOOOO...  
  
O golpe atingiu Fugindonamoto com tamanha força, que destroçou sua armadura de latão todinha.  
  
Mas esse golpe de Seiya, tinha um ponto fraco. Após lança-lo Seiya ficava indefeso por 50 segundos.  
  
Isso foi tempo suficiente para o crápula levantar e dar vários socos e chutes em Seiya.  
  
Depois que Seiya estava caído, no momento em que Fugindonamoto ia aplicar o golpe facas ginsu no herói para mata-lo, ouve-se um grito:  
  
- Cólera do dragãooooooooo.  
  
Isso mesmo, era o dragão Shiryu que chegou bem a tempo de salvar todos.   
  
O golpe do dragão acabou com Fugindonamoto, pois pegou bem nas costas, sem dó.  
  
Shiryu:– vocês estão bem amigos? Desculpem a demora, é que o último cliente do restaurante pediu um prato complicadíssimo. Ele pediu filé de scargo à parmegiana com queijo de cabra e uma porção de lingüiça de tucano.  
  
Seiya:– sem problema Shiryu, o que importa é que você chegou bem na hora.  
  
Então todos se levantaram, e fizeram uma roda em volta do inimigo xexelento.  
  
Seiya:– vamos, seu pulguento, me dê logo o remédio para eu curar a Saori. Anda, anda, anda, demoro.   
  
Fugindonamoto:– ok seus... seus cretinos. O remédio está debaixo do meu travesseiro.  
  
Após falar isso Fugindonamoto desmaiou.  
  
Seiya:– galera, muito obrigado pela ajuda que vocês me deram, sem vocês eu estaria perdido e minha fofolucha ia morrer.  
  
Shiryu:– sim Seiya, nós sabemos, mas você sabe que pode contar conosco para o que der e vier.  
  
Shiryu:– mas agora não perca tempo e leve logo esse remédio para Saori.  
  
Seiya:– ok,estou indo. Mas por quê vocês não vêem comigo?  
  
Hyoga:– ah Seiya, a gente está só pó, então vamos descansar um pouco e depois vamos.  
  
Seiya:– então tudo bem, fuiii.  
  
Pégaso saiu em disparada, correndo mais do que o papa léguas.  
  
Ele estava correndo a uns 30 km por hora.  
  
Chegou no shopping faltando um minuto para o fim do prazo.  
  
De longe ele avistou Saori e Jabu.  
  
Saori já tinha acordado, mas estava sofrendo os efeitos do veneno.  
  
Ela estava babando feito louca e cantando músicas toscas com florentina.  
  
Seiya ficou triste ao ver sua amada naquele estado e caiu uma lágrima do seu olho.  
  
Mas ele se aproximou e disse a Jabu:  
  
Segure-a bem firme e abre a boca dela, pois vou dar o remédio.  
  
Jabu assim o fez, e Seiya deu o remédio para sua cutecutezinha.  
  
O efeito foi quase que imediato, Saori voltou ao seu estado normal, sem se lembrar de nada e perguntou porque Seiya e Jabu estavam olhando pra ela daquele jeito, e também porque seu vestido estava todo molhado (era baba hehe).  
  
Seiya explicou a situação toda para sua bela amada, a qual ficou pasma, embasbacada com tudo aquilo, mas chegou perto de Seiya e deu um beijo apaixonado nele e falou:  
  
- Meu bilu-bilu, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.  
  
Jabu ficou com uma ponta de ciúme e falou:  
  
-Opa, opa quem secou sua baba o tempo todo fui eu viu!!  
  
Saori – a claro Jabu, você também merece um beijinho (e lhe deu uma beijoca na testa.  
  
Logo em seguida os outros cavaleiros chegaram também e já viram Saori de pé e com saúde, o que os fez ficarem felizes.  
  
Seiya parou na frente de Saori e falou:  
  
- Meu amor, aqui na frente de todos, eu quero te pedir em casamento. Você aceita casar comigo?   
  
Saori:– hum, claro que sim meu lindinho.  
  
Então eles saíram do shopping todos felizes e rindo.  
  
Seiya e Saori marcaram o casamento para um mês depois do fato ocorrido.  
  
O grande dia então chegou.  
  
Na igreja  
  
Padre:– Seiya você aceita Saori como sua legítima esposa?  
  
Seiya:– sim  
  
Padre:– promete respeita-la, honra-la, dar 2 cartões de crédito pra ela com limite de pelo menos 100 ienes e um talão de cheques por mês?  
  
Seiya:– vixi, bom aceito né, já estou aqui mesmo!  
  
Padre:– Saori, você aceita Seiya como seu legítimo esposo?  
  
Saori:– sim padreco, esse homem é minha vida! (se um dia alguém disser isso de mim, morro de felicidade).   
  
Padre:– você promete honra-lo, respeita-lo, fazer uma comida gostosinha para ele toda noite tipo chuchú com girimum e cebola frita, lavar suas roupas só com sabão Omo e fazer faxina na casa pelo menos uma vez por mês?  
  
Saori:– sim...sim, eu faço tudo por ele!   
  
Padre – então beleza meu povo, eu os declaro marido e mulher!!! Pode beijar a noiva.  
  
Seiya deu um beijão desentupidor de pia em Saori que até a deixou sem fôlego.  
  
Na saída da igreja Shun, Ykki, Hyoga e Shiryu parabenizaram o casal.  
  
Shun estava aos prantos, pois sempre chorava em casamentos.  
  
Hyoga se manteve frio, mas estava feliz por Seiya e Saori. Eu n estou nada feliz....  
  
Shiryu deu um abraço neles e partiu rápido para o aeroporto, pois ia pegar uma carona em um avião cargueiro para as montanhas.  
  
Ykki também deu os parabéns para Seiya e Saori, e em seguida partiu com Shun, pois Shun tinha uma sessão de fotos para a revista "meninas toda teen"  
  
Seiya tinha alugado uma carruagem igual a da Cinderela com direito a chofer e tudo.  
  
Ele ia pagar em 10 vezes de 400 ienes,primeiro cheque para 60 dias, mas valeu a pena, pois Saori ficou encantada com a carruagem.  
  
Eles adentraram naquela belezura e foram para a sua lua de mel na Itália.  
  
Mas isso já é uma outra história.  
  
O que importa é que todos voltaram às suas vidas normais, e foram felizes para sempre.  
  
Obs: Ou pelo menos até a Saori levar outro cotone envenenado na fuça, ou comer uma pizza de aliche com racumim mandada por algum inimigo, vai saber né? Essa mulher só se mete em furada.  
  
++++++++++++++++$$$$$$++++++++++++++++++++++$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$++++++++$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bom galera,agora é hora dos agradecimentos...Então lá vaiii!!!!  
  
Vocês lembram que eu agradecia ao ultraman por ele ter matado um famigerado monstro horrível?  
  
Pois é ultra,eu descobri que aquela aberração era um primo meu de 4º grau.  
  
Que mancada ein ultra...Mas fazer o quê?Ele era feio e mal mesmo hehe,o mundo não perdeu grande coisa não.  
  
Obrigado globo,por parar de passar Yugi-Oh trezentas vezes repetidos e começar a passar Beyblade.  
  
Não é aquelas coisas,mas pelo menos é inédito e também é melhor que Bob Esponja.  
  
Não posso deixar de agradecer também ao Snoopy,que espantou um gato possuído por uma entidade altamente maligna que tentou adentrar em meu lar.  
  
Snoppy valeu dog amigo.Vou te dar um ano de Foster pro seu pelo fica binito hehehe.  
  
Ageadeço também ao motoboy da pizzaria que entrega aqui em casa.  
  
O safado passou numa lombada com minha pizza na garupa,o catupiry viro uma meleca só,misturou frango com calabreza,virou uma nhaca minha pizza,mas pelo menos chegou né?  
  
Da próxima vez eu não pago se chegar naquele estado horroroso.  
  
Dai,Liara,Marina e Chibi,Spooky minhas grandes amigas que sempre me apoiam quando preciso.  
  
Inclusive esses dias,que eu não estou bem,recebo e-mails de vocês,apoio geral.  
  
Adoro vocês viu^^.  
  
Sem contar o fato,de que vocês sempre lêem minhas atrocidades(fics).  
  
Brigadão mesmoooooooo!!!!  
  
Pesseguinho,te adoro filhotaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Miaka,você não lê meus textos,mas beleza,abraço para você também...  
  
Lucas,não posso esquecer de você né...Meu camarada que me atura,me faz rir,tenta me alegra quando to down e ainda por cima lê essas histórias também,e diz que ta bom...  
  
Eu gosto de você pra caramba,não preciso nem dizer não é?  
  
Mestra Rô,te conheci a pouco tempo,mas já gosto muito de você e percebi que você é uma pessoa bem especial,alegre,amiga,ou seja,o tipo de pessoa que todos podem confiar e querem ter como amiga.  
  
Obrigado Rovalda,por revisar o texto e faze-lo ficar bonito.  
  
É isso ai povo,espero que tenham gostado do fic,porque acho que é o último que eu escrevi.  
  
Abraços a todos vocês. 


End file.
